


Change of Heart

by shopgirl152



Series: Different Perspectives [7]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Across the 2nd Dimension, Alternate Universe, Comfort, Drabble, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After seeing the touching hug between Phineas and Perry right before the amnesinator is set to go off, Major Monogram has a change of heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Heart

“You have, and always will be, a great pet.” Phineas knelt down, enveloping the platypus in a tight hug. “I love you pal.”

“Sir, are you crying?”

“No, I’m sweating through my eyes.” He couldn’t take it. After everything that had happened, this boy was willing to sacrifice his memories of today in order to keep his pet. And doing it with a graciousness he had never before seen in a boy that age. Major Monogram blew his nose. He couldn’t do it. “Carl, uh, before you hit that button…”

“Yes Sir?”

“Well, I was just thinking…” He chuckled. “There’s really no reason Agent P can’t stay with his owners. Why, if we take the necessary precautions—“

“You mean we get to remember today _and_ keep Agent P?” Phineas’ eyes shone with hope.

“Well…” He straightened up, trying to compose himself. “Yes.”

“Alright!” Phineas scooped up Agent P in a rush of joy. “Did you hear that boy? We get to keep you _and_ remember today!”

“Now don’t get to excited. We still have to draw up the precautions and there’s that pesky paperwork—“ He looked down, feeling a tug on his pant leg. “Yes Agent P?”

Perry smiled at him, a look of genuine gratitude on his face. He nodded once, eyes brimming with tears before hurrying back to Phineas.

The boy scooped him up once more, twirling him around before hugging him to his chest.

“Sir, I’m not sure this is such a good idea—“

“Quiet Carl. Haven’t you ever had a beloved pet?”

Carl looked at Major Monogram before turning his attention to the sight before him. Agent P was now sandwiched between the two boys, looking more content than Carl had ever seen him. And in that moment, he understood. “Yes Sir. I do.”


End file.
